Izuka
Izuka (イズカ) is a character in Fire Emblem: Path of Radiance and Radiant Dawn. His character plays a minor role in Path of Radiance but is much more important in Radiant Dawn. He was one of the major antagonists of Radiant Dawn, manipulating Pelleas into signing a blood pact with Lekain. Izuka is also a mad scientist; he created the elixir that turns laguz in to Feral Ones. At one point, he tries to feed the a sample of the elixir to Muarim, who was saved by Rafiel shortly before the transformation finished. Izuka wields the most powerful dark tome in the game, Balberith. He is the boss of Chapter 5 in Part IV of Radiant Dawn. He drops Balberith when defeated, but he can summon four enemy laguz per turn and uses the Rewarp staff to avoid enemy units making defeating him difficult. =Personality= Izuka is very egotistical, referring to himself as a "profound genius", and is also quite maniacal and cunning, bending the nation of Daein to the will of the Senate through his schemes. His character epitomizes the phrase "the ends justify the means," although the ends which he strives for are generally as despicable as the means they might justify. =Character Data= Boss Appear *Part 4: Chapter 5 Base Stats |Summoner |Thunder |13 |53 |15 |38 |29 |25 |19 |18 |37 |9 |9 |6 |Dark - SS Staff - S |Shove Flare |Balberith Rewarp Biorhythm Boss battle conversation *Normal Izuka: Don't you see? If I am harmed, my knowledge will be lost! Can the human race survive such a tragedy? If you fools cannot see the larger picture, you will have to be destroyed! *VS. Tibarn Izuka: Ah... You must be the hawk king! Understand that my work was never intended to harm the laguz, specifically! Tibarn: No power on Tellius will protect you from me. With your death, I can finally lay my brothers' souls to rest. *VS. Elincia Izuka: Elincia, the Crimean queen! Are you here to seek revenge? Elincia: Revenge? On whose account? What are you talking about? I am arresting a dangerous fugitive. *VS. Ranulf Ranulf: I saw the results of your experiments at Gritnea Tower. The mutilated bodies... the rotting flesh... It was the most horrifying experience of my life. I wonder if my nightmares will pass when I kill you? Izuka: How could you not see the importance of my beloved research? That was my life's work! Ranulf: Then it is appropriate that you will pay for those terrible crimes with your life. My long-suffering kinsmen, watch as I destroy your tormentor! *VS. Lucia Izuka: Don't you see? If I am harmed, my knowledge will be lost! Can the human race survive such a tragedy? If you fools cannot see the larger picture, you will have to be destroyed! Lucia: I don't know what atrocities caused Bastian to hold you prisoner, but I know what you did to the laguz, and that's reason enough for me to kill you! Izuka: Don't be too rash! If you kill me, Crimea will surely suffer! Lucia: I will silence your lying tongue, degenerate! *VS. Geoffrey Izuka: They've broken through my Feral Ones! I must create more! Geoffrey: After the war against the Mad King, I always regretted not capturing you. Prepare yourself for justice! *VS. Bastian Izuka: Have a care, Crimean count! If my knowledge dies, so does your only hope of saving that man! Bastian: Hmm...it's true that your knowledge is a valuable asset. Izuka: Ah, my noble count! You are most merciful! Bastian: I have some knowledge of anatomy. Once you are dead, perhaps I will dissect your brain and see if I can identify the root of your intelligence. Izuka: Y-you monster! What you suggest is unconscionable! Bastian: Exactly, yet you had no hesitation before doing worse to the laguz. I will speed you now to the afterlife, where you may contemplate your life's egregious mistakes. *VS Pelleas Pelleas: Izuka! Izuka: Ah, my dear prince Pelleas! Excuse me, King Pelleas! I'd assumed that you had been turned to stone. How nice to see you again! But I am saddened to see that you would betray me and fight alongside these shortsighted fools! I found you and set you on the path to royalty! I served you well, did I not? Pelleas: I know that you've been working for the senate, Izuka. Izuka: So you found out. Very well. At least I don't need to pretend anymore. It isn't like you will spare my life, anyway. Pelleas: With most of Daein turned to stone, the blood pact can no longer harm anyone. But that doesn't change the fact that you tricked me into risking the life of every citizen of my kingdom. Why would you betray me, Izuka? Were you ever loyal to Daein? Izuka: Betrayal? What of your betrayal of me? I remember well how you valued one worthless laguz life over mine! It was your betrayal that forced me to abandon my work! You were supposed to be my puppet, a weakling boy-king that I could control, giving me free reign! Pelleas: What? How could that be... Izuka: Oh, princeling boy, how completely I've fooled you... You are not King Ashnard's son. All I did was look for a boy that could pass for the king's son. Pelleas: But... Mother said... She said she was certain that I was her child! Izuka: Ah yes, Lady Almedha, paragon of sanity! She is certainly fit to identify a boy she hasn't seen in fifteen years. She was so desperate to have her son again that she would have believed anything I told her. Pelleas: No... No! Stop it! Stop talking! *VS Zihark Zihark: Izuka the Cruel... You are the author of this atrocity against nature? What gives you the right to perform your vile works on the laguz! Izuka: The sub-humans are perfect subjects! What could be wrong with using them? Zihark: ...She always told me not to let anger and hatred get the best of me, not to let them guide my blade... This will be my only exception. *VS. Volke Izuka: You! You're... Volke: ...under a new contract. Good-bye, Izuka. Izuka: Feral Ones! Kill him! Do it now! *VS. Reyson Izuka: Hm, a heron. I was disappointed with the results of my heron trials. Your frail bodies succumb to the poisons too quickly. Reyson: Despicable butcher! This forsaken place will be your tomb, and it won't be soon enough. Death quote Izuka: Aaaargh! But my work...is still...incomplete... =Trivia= *In Fire Emblem: Path of Radiance Izuka was the scholar in charge of Gritnea Tower in Chapter 28: Twisted Tower. *It is also worth note that he is the only Summoner in the game, and, in fact, the only default summoner in the entire series to date. *Izuka's English/PAL name is apparently taken from the name of graphic designer Daisuke Izuka, whose name appears in the credits of Fire Emblem: Radiant Dawn. *If Izuka is attacked while he has the Rewarp Staff equipped, his battle animation will show the staff moving around on its own. This may imply that Izuka possesses some form of telekinesis, a skill occasionally demonstrated by experienced dark magic users, such as the Druid and Summoner. =Gallery= File:FE9izuka.png|Izuka as he appeared in PoR Category:Beorc Category:Enemies Category:Fire Emblem: Path of Radiance characters Category:Fire Emblem: Radiant Dawn characters